Think of me and I'll always be there
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Magic Happens, if you let it; and sometimes even fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it, steps in to lend a hand. But when it concerns love, and finding that special person, should you risk tempting fate a test of that love and what is meant to be or should you just follow your apparent destiny and embrace it?
1. Chapter 1

Santana: _This Love and all is not my kind of thing. Do you know, till today I have not understood how some people spend their whole lives with one person? I had already decided that I will not waste my life by falling in love. Every love story has the exact same story... The hero first runs away from love…but somehow they end up falling hard... God I hate love stories!_

Brittany:_ But I love, love stories. In fact, I love everything.. Beautiful flowers, the wonderful winter in NY..I love dancing in the rain.. I love cats and ducks and actually all animals.. but mostly I love Romance, romantic films and romantic plays. I'm a choreographer in Broadway and I love my job, The thing I love the most- love stories In which the heroine Turns around in slow motion, When the hero sings and calls out to her.,_

Santana: _Stupid! These love stories are stupid.. Even more stupid than that are those people who make these love stories.. Today, I top the list of these stupid people.. I am a stupid director's assistant. Who is enacting something stupid so that he can feel, ergh…you know what I feel? I feel stupid.. Why the hell do they make such stupid films? As if love stories really exist.._

Brittany: _Of course, love stories exists We have a perfect love story.. Me and Artie..Artie was just perfect..So perfect, that everyone loved him..We were best friends since we were little..Perfect! Perfect! My mom had just one dream.. That I would get a great husband like my dad..Enter Artie..He was perfect..My mom was obsessed with marriage..My marriage!_

Santana: _Fuck Marriage..none of this crap for me..I was just not that type of a girl..In fact I haven't seen a Happily married couple till today..Umm, may be my grandparents or Homer and Marge Simpson..:D Anyway I just love one thing! Well two..Dating and Sex!.. I date every kind of girl.. _

_Ones Who love me,_

_Ones Who doesn't love me_

_Ones Who does everything else besides loving me_

_But ultimately all these girls gives me what I want.. And then they leave..That's the best part.. Well the second best..;)_

Brittany: _I had just one dream.. To work with a director who made the best love stories.. And when I got the call that day my life was perfect.. And I was so happy_

Santana:_ Oh shut up.. Now leave her and listen to me.. Schuester was a big shot Broadway play director..Big hits, big stars, big budgets..Whatever, whatever..But these were not my kind of plays.. Not my scene..In fact for me it was like hell..I was here for just two reasons..First, my resume and Second, I needed the money..There was another character in my life..Puck.. My senior in office and My best friend and my Lesbro also engaged to my other best friend Quinn…anyway once Schuester Sent me to watch this romantic film..Actually, he knew how l felt about these films but still insisted on putting me through that torture.. Sadist! Lol ..But I did not know that my life would change that day Just like an old film.., anyway we'll get to that later.._

_Santana woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing on her nightstand.. she woke up with groan and threw the alarm against the wall..as usual she had a huge headache and she had no recollection of what happened the night before…she tried to go back to sleep when she felt someone moving next to her…a warm hand draped over her waist and somebody snuggled in closer to her…_

_Shit…_

_Santana stiffened...she knew she had sex the night before at the ladies room at Sam's bar but she couldn't remember inviting anyone to her apartment…that was against her rules…_

_Fuck…I gotta stop drinking so much...How am I gonna get rid of her now?I hope I didn't give her my real name and number…maybe I could sneak out and then call the cops on her?God Santana what's wrong with you?fucking hell what am I gonna do now…well I am up and there's a bit of time left before I go to work and she's already here…maybe I can get my mack on a bit before kicking her out with some lame excuse?no no Santana focus…_

_Santana slowly turned around without disturbing the sleeping girl..her blonde hair was all over her face so Santana softly removed a few strands to look at the mystery girl.._

_Fuck_

_"Quinn?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn lazily opened her eyes and saw her best friend staring at her a with a terrified look on her face..For a moment she was confused but then she remembered the events of the previous nice..With a small smile she looked at her friend and spoke.,

"Good morning baby..You slept well?"

Santana was still frozen..She just kept staring with the same terrified look..

Quinn tried again.

"I slept great..you are so awesome baby and last night was so amazing." She leaned a little closer to the frozen latina and gave her a kiss on her cheek and continued.,

"thank you for making me feel so special baby.."

Santana was still confused.._fuck..why can't I remember what happened?why is Quinn being like this?did I really do it last night?no I couldn't have..it's Quinn..she's like my sister..it's just soo wrong on so many levels..fuck I gotta stop drinking so muce..ya right as if.."_

Quinn was watching santana intently..she noticed the way her expressions turn from fear to disgust to a weird snicker..and then finally the latina spoke up.,

"urm Q.,what happened last night?"

Santana was scared that she might hurt her friends feelings by admitting she didn't remember the previous night, especially after the blonde said that it was perfect and amazing...but she was confused as hell and a bit scared too..she waited patiently for Quinn to answer..she looked directly at the latina's face and said.,

"everything that was meant to happen,happened last night S..You finally realized what you needed and confessed your love tome and then we kissed., and uhm well you know one thing led to another and you know how it ends.."

Santana was frozen again.._no no no…oh god what did I do?i can't deal with this..i can't lose Q..She's my best friend..But I don't love her like that..but I'm totally gonna lose her now when I tell her the truth..Oh god why did drink so much..Fuck why do I get so horny when I'm drunk?Why did this happen..shit.."_

"San you ok?"

"Q are you sure?you are kidding me right? I mean you are not even gay Q"

"I never thought I was san but then I have always loved you and the way you declared your love last night and then the way you kissed me so passionately it just took my breath away..And I'm not kidding..Look at all these marks S..They are proof of our love"

Quinn removed the sheet covering the top part of her body and unbuttoned her shirt and showed Santana several hickies and bite marks..

Santana just kept staring and then

"Oh shit..I'm soo sorry Q..i can't believe I did that..god I was hammered last night and I can't remember anything..I'm sorry if I made you believe that I'm in love with you Q..please don't hate me..you're my best friend and you're like a sister to me..you and puck have always been so good to me..oh my god puck..how am I gonna face him..He's gonna hate me..oh god I'm such a bad person..i suck so bad.."

Santana started rambling on and on and suddenly Quinn snorted and then started laughing loudly..

Santana stared at her dumb struck.._oh god I think I broke her..she must be hating me and going through so many emotions that she just can't deal with..god I'm such a bitch..why did I sleep with her..and god why am I wearing such tight shorts..they are totally cutting into my….Wait I'm wearing shorts..Q was wearing her shirt as well..oh god that bitch_

"I'm gonna kill you"

Quinn noticed the change in the latina's demeanor and leapt off the bed with a squeal and ran out the room.

"yeah you better run..imma kick your ass bitch"

The two girls ran into the living room and Quinn quickly ran to her room and locked her door..she was out of breath but still couldn't stop laughing..the latina stopped outside her door and started pounding on the door.,

"Open this fucking door Fabray..i'm gonna kill you..you almost gave me a fucking heart attack"

"I'm so sorry S..but it was so hilarious to see your face when I told that you declared your love for me..you looked so scared..it was adorable _baby…_"

"oh god please don't call me that..you are such a bitch Quinn..you seriously scared me enough to consider stop drinking.."

"ok ok I'm sorry..let's call a truce?i'm starving S"

"fine..but you better make me breakfast to make up for your shitty joke"

"deal..bacon and eggs?"

"awesome"

Quinn slowly unlocked her door and walked out..santana was still looking a bit pissed but she also had a tiny smile on her face and Quinn knew she was forgiven..

"So san what plans for today?you got work?'

"Yeah..schuester is kinda driving me mad..he keeps telling I lack discipline..and keeps making me do all his shitty work..He's directing another crappy love story..i just don't get it you know? I mean all this crap about true love and fairy tale endings and shit..i mean who believes in that anyway?"

Brittany was highly excited..she was supposed to start working with the Will schuester..the best romantic director in broadway..he created wonderful plays and Brittany loved his work..she couldn't wait to start working for him. She was also excited to about the leads in the play..Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were the Brangelina of Broadway and everyone knew that they were so much in love with each other..and although Brittany was aware that Finn can't dance she was excited to work with Rachel..she knew that Rachel was really talented and extremely hard working.._it would be a blast working again with Finchel..i hope she's a little less talkative though now..and I hope Finn has finally taken those dance lessons I recommended..i don't understand how he became such a huge star when he can't dance even if his life depended on it..i guess it's because they find it easy to perform those love scenes perfectly because they're so in love with eachother for real.._

"Hey Baby"

Brittany was bought out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips against her cheeks planting a small kiss..she looked at her Fiancé with a smile on her face and greeted back.

"Hey"

"Did you order breakfast babe?"

"nope I was waiting for you"

"Ok..What do you wanna have baby?"

"Bacon and eggs"

" Really B? shouldn't you have something healthy at least once in awhile?"

Brittany shrugged and looked at her boyfriend..every morning they had this conversation. she loved Artie but sometimes it annoyed her that he didn't like her eating habits..he didn't like it that he wanted to change some things about her..He always told her to think before she talks so that she won't sound childish..he didn't understand why she loved ducks so much and he always commented on how unhealthy her eating habits were..sure they were all such small things and Artie was a perfect Boyfriend but since she was small Brittany always thought that when she meets her soul mate, she will be loved for exactly who she is..with all her weird quirks and her unhealthy eating habits..like how it happened in all those Disney movies..but then she remembered what he mom told her since she was old enough to understand..

"_Life is not a fairy tale Britt..we won't find a perfect soulmate.."_

"I guess I'll have a salad"

"Be right back princess"

Maybe mom was right..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. the response to this is not as high as to my other stories and it increased my respect for all the awesome comedy writers out there..:) it's hard making people smile..anyway the italics are their thoughts.. Brittany's ones are in bold..hope you guys enjoy..:)

* * *

Brittany was tired after a stressful day at her dance studio.. she was supposed to start working for Will Schuester from the next day and she wanted to rehearse a bit before that.. On her way back home she stopped to get a coffee and decided to call her fiancé to see what he was up to but there was no answer and her call went straight to voice mail.. After calling a few times and getting the same response Brittany was frustrated.. She didn't wanna go home to an empty apartment.. While walking past a movie theater she saw that it was playing one of her favorite romantic movies and she decided to watch the movie to relax..

Walking into the theatre she noticed that it was almost empty.. she sat down in the middle of the row and waited impatiently for the movie to start.. a few minutes later she sensed that someone was staring at her.. When she turned to her left she saw a girl sitting next to her and looking at her with a weird expression.. Brittany stared a bit but then turned back towards the screen as the movie was starting..

* * *

Santana hated Will Schuester.. He kept insisting on sending her to watch all these stupid romantic movies hoping that they might help in developing some passion in her.. so she was wasting yet another one of her nights going to a stupid theater to see another crappy love story..

She walked into the dark theater and scanned the room.. it was almost empty and it was mostly filled with couples.. She noticed a girl sitting in the middle of the theater.. She could only see the back of her head and decided that if she has to sit through the movie she might as well try and enjoy it.. Besides she was a bit horny..

Santana slowly walked towards the girl and sat next to her.. She was trying to get a proper look at her but the girl seemed to be deep in thought.. Suddenly the blonde turned towards her.. the first thing Santana noticed were the eyes.. They were the most amazing eyes she has ever seen..

_OMFG.. She's so beautiful…wait what?Since when do you think a girl is beautiful?I meant hot...no you said beautiful.. Fuck off I meant she's hot..Oh god those eyes.. Eyes? aren't you looking a little too high?Lower your gaze and check out her boobs.. Crap she's looking at me..say something you jackass..erm what should I say?fuck fuck…since when do I get tongue tied?god I wish my tongue was tied with hers…what?You make no sense…shut up brain.. oh god she's still looking…say something.. Thank god the movie started.. but I gotta say something to her…_

Santana swallowed and said

"Hi.."

Brittany looked at the girl next to her and answered,

"erm hi"

"What's your name?"

"Er..Brittany..You?"

"Santana.. How can you be so beautiful?"

_There you go with the beautiful again..shut up u fucker_

"er Thank you?"

_Shut up Lopez, keep quiet..don't say anything, keep quiet_

"Are you single? Coz if you're not I think I can do something about it"

_I thought I told you to keep quiet?_

_**Is she hitting on me?**_

"erm ..not that it's any of your business but I'm engaged actually..Now can you please be quiet? I'm trying to watch the movie"

_Change the mood, say something sweet Lopez.._ _Come on, you can do it.._

"I bet your those girly girl types huh? You love these love stories right?"

Brittany was extremely irritated.._**girly girl? who does she think she is?**_

"Look, your spoiling my film.. If you are not interested in this film then just leave"

"God I would love to but I can't go.. Have you heard of Will Schuester?"

"Of course, he is my favorite broadway director"

"Of course, he is…anyway I work for him.. He sent me here.. He is fucking mad.. He had fallen down somewhere in his childhood.. ..and hurt his head and since then he has been making love stories..Which people love..People are mad..God! This! Childhood romance, childhood Sweethearts, does this even happen?"

"It happened with us"

"Us?"

"Artie and I..Artie is is my fiancé"

_Oh God, I thought she was really making fun of me..That is why I decided that I will keep quiet.._

"Seriously you need help.. You are really really ill.. You believe in such love stories?"

_You are supposed to be keeping quiet you moron_

Brittany was getting really frustrated..

"Can you just shut up"

_**Why can't she leave me alone..**_

"Oh, so you must believe in ghosts too right? A lot of films are made on ghosts"

_**that's it..i'm leaving..**_ Brittany got up from her seat and started to leave..

_oh fuck she's leaving…c'mon Lopez think…don't let her leave.._

"Brittany come on dude, don't go like that.. Look, why you getting so angry? I was just joking.. Come on, Listen Britt please seriously I cannot watch such a boring film alone.. I need your company"

Brittany turned back to look at the girl..she seemed sincerely sorry.. but she was making Brittany feel weird.

"Well good luck with that.. maybe you can find someone else to make fun of. enjoy your movie Santana"

Brittany left the theater and Santana knew it was hopeless to argue so she sat back down even more miserable then she was before she walked in..

_Fucking love stories.._


End file.
